The Samurai and The Lady
by Bluremi
Summary: Sasori seorang samurai yang setia pada janji. Sakura seorang nona muda yang polos dan ceria. Kisah perjalanan cinta mereka dan bagaimana mereka melalui kejadian yang mengubah hidup mereka masing-masing.AU. For Event ALM. RnR


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

For ALM (A Lifetime of Memories)

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, agak rush

Pair : Sasori Sakura

**The Samurai and The Lady**

"Sakura-_sama_! Jangan masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan!" Teriak seorang gadis muda berambut pirang yang tengah berlari mengejar seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Ino-_nee chan_! Cepatlah ke sini, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!" Balas gadis yang sedang dikejar tadi.

Dengan cepat Ino segera berlari ke arah Sakura yang sedang berdiri di dekat kaki bukit. Sesampainya di sana Ino tercengang, di hadapannya terhampar padang bunga beraneka warna dan ada beberapa pepohonan yang rindang.

"Ino-_nee_, benarkan kataku tempat ini sangat menarik." Sakura segera berlarian di tengah padang bunga itu. Ia menari-nari dengan riang. Rambutnya berkibaran tertiup angin yang berhembus.

Ino tersenyum melihatnya, "Sakura-_sama_ kelihatannya senang sekali." Ino pun berjalan menuju ke bawah salah satu pohon dan duduk beristirahat di situ sementara pandangannya tidak lepas dari Sakura.

Angin yang berhembus perlahan membuat Ino mengantuk, ia mulai memejamkan matanya tetapi tidak lama karena telinganya tiba-tiba menangkap teriakan Sakura. Ino segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-_sama_! Ada apa!"

"Ino-_nee_! Sepertinya ada orang yang terluka!" Sakura menunjuk ke balik semak-semak. Tampak ada sesuatu yang bergerak lemah dan di sekitarnya tampak banyak bercak-bercak darah.

"T-tolong a-aku." Orang yang terluka itu berkata dengan lirih sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Ino dan Sakura bergegas menolong orang itu. Mereka berusaha menggeser tubuh orang itu ke tempat yang lebih lapang agar lebih mudah untuk mengobati luka-luka yang dideritanya.

"Sakura-sama kau tunggulah di sini aku akan mencari perlengkapan untuk mengobati orang ini." Sakura mengangguk dan Ino pun segera pergi mencari bantuan. Sakura mengamati orang yang sedang terbaring itu. Rambut orang itu berwarna merah dan meskipun wajahnya dipenuhi luka Sakura bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan.

Sakura berusaha membersihkan wajah dan tubuh pemuda itu dengan saputangannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengusapkan saputangan ke wajah pemuda itu. "Nah, sekarang wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih jelas, orang ini benar-benar tampan." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa geli, ia pun melanjutkan membersihkan tubuh orang itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Ino datang dengan seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas. Mereka membawa perlengkapan untuk pengobatan. "Sakura-_sama_ sebaiknya anda mundur dahulu, Tuan ini yang akan mengobati dia."

Sakura beranjak dari tempat ia duduk di samping pemuda yang terluka itu. Ia sekarang berada di samping Ino, mereka berdua mengamati pemuda berambut nanas tersebut mengobati pemuda yang satu lagi.

Dengan cekatan pemuda nanas itu menuangkan alkohol untuk membasuh luka-luka yang diderita pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Wajah pemuda yang terluka itu terlihat menegang menahan sakit ketika dingin alkohol menyentuh lukanya. Setelah dibasuh dengan alkohol luka-luka yang ada di tubuh pemuda itu dibalut dengan kain yang bersih.

"Tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya perut pemuda ini dirajah, aku ingin melihatnya." Sakura menahan tangan pemuda nanas yang hendak membalut luka yang ada di perut.

"Shikamaru biarkan Sakura-sama melihatnya." Kata Ino pada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk mendekati tubuh pemuda yang terbaring itu.

Sakura mengamati baik-baik rajahan yang ada pada perut pemuda itu. Rajah itu tidak terlalu besar ukurannya, kira-kira selebar telapak tangan. 'Gambar kalajengking yang bagus,' batin Sakura.

"Uhh." Pemuda yang terluka itu mengeluarkan suara yang menyebabkan tiga orang lainnya terkejut.

"Wah sepertinya dia sudah sadar, Ino tolong ambilkan air untuknya." Ino segera mengambil batang bambu tempat air dan memberikannya pada Shikamaru.

"Ini, minumlah dengan perlahan." Shikamaru mendekatkan batang bambu ke mulut pemuda yang terluka itu.

"Tuan, siapakah nama Tuan dan dari mana asalnya, kenapa bisa sampai terluka begini." Sakura memberondong pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Sakura-_sama_ bertanyanya satu-satu, orang ini baru saja sadar dan ia masih lemah sebaiknya kita saja yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu."

"Oh iya aku lupa, kalau begitu aku dulu yang memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sakura, gadis yang cantik itu bernama Ino, dan pemuda yang ini bernama Shikamaru." Sakura turut memperkenalkan Ino dan Shikamaru pada orang itu.

"Aku Sasori..." jawab orang itu dengan lemah dan kelihatan sekali ia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Sakura-_sama_ sebaiknya aku mempercepat membalut luka-lukanya, setelah ini kita bawa dia ke rumahku." Shikamaru melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan membalut luka.

**oOoOoOo**

Ruangan yang biasanya kosong itu kini terdapat empat orang di dalamnya. Pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu kini sudah terbaring di atas _futon_. Bajunya telah diganti dengan _yukata _yang bersih.

"Terima kasih atas segala pertolongan yang kalian berikan, maaf aku telah merepotkan kalian semua." Sasori berkata dengan lemah.

"Ahh sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak berbicara dahulu lukamu masih belum sembuh. Lagipula kami senang melakukannya, nah sekarang kau minum obat ini terlebih dahulu dan beristirahatlah." Sakura memberikan mangkuk berisi cairan obat kepada Sasori.

Sasori segera meminum cairan obat itu, "aku tidak akan lama merepotkan kalian, besok aku sudah akan meninggalkan tempat ini." Sasori meletakkan kembali mangkuk yang sudah kosong.

"Eh! Kenapa cepat sekali lukamu kan belum sembuh benar." Terlihat kekhawatiran di mata Sakura.

"Masih ada hal lain yang sudah menungguku, lagi pula sepertinya besok aku sudah bisa melanjutkan perjalanan lagi." Ucapan Sasori tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir Sakura.

"T-tapi..."

"Aku akan menjaga diri agar tidak terluka seperti ini lagi, dan sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke rumahmu langit sudah mulai gelap." Sakura merasa sedikit tenang karena Sasori mengucapkan semua itu dengan sorot mata yang lembut.

"_Osh_! Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Ayo Ino-_nee_." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Baiklah kami berdua pulang dulu Tuan, besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan ke sini lagi untuk melihat keadaanmu sebelum kau meninggalkan tempat ini." Ino turut bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah berpamitan pada Sasori dan juga Shikamaru mereka berdua kembali ke tempat kediaman Sakura.

"Eh! Ino-_nee_, kenapa besok hanya kau sendiri yang ke sana aku tidak diajak." Sakura bertanya dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

"Bukankah besok Sakura-_sama_ ada latihan menari dan memainkan _koto_?" Ino balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ah iya aku lupa." Sakura merasa salah tingkah. "Tapi aku ingin menitipkan beberapa barang untuk bekal Sasori dalam perjalanannya."

"Siapkan saja dulu barangnya besok pagi aku yang akan memberikannya pada Sasori." Ujar Ino sambil terus berjalan. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan hati yang senang.

**oOoOoOo**

Tak terasa sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan Sakura dengan orang yang bernama Sasori itu. Setiap hari Sakura selalu bertanya dalam hatinya kapan ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasori. Hal ini diketahui oleh Ino dan karena itu Ino selalu menggodanya. Wajah Sakura selalu memerah setiap kali disinggung soal Sasori.

Hari ini keadaan di pasar sangatlah ramai, Ino dan Sakura turut berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang di pasar. Mereka berdua hendak mencari kain bahan untuk _kimono_ yang akan dikenakan oleh Sakura untuk pesta yang akan diadakan di rumahnya.

"Ino-_nee_, aku sudah menemukan kain yang aku cari ayo kita segera membayarnya, aku sudah tidak tahan berada di toko ini." Sakura mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya, matanya melihat ke seluruh bagian toko yang dipenuhi orang.

"Sakura-_sama_ sebaiknya menunggu di luar saja di sana udaranya lebih segar." Ino mengambil kain yang ada di tangan Sakura dan berjalan ke arah pemilik toko.

Sakura segera keluar dari toko yang penuh orang itu, ia merasa lega dapat terbebas dari keramaian yang menyesakan. Saat sedang sendiri seperti ini hanya ada satu yang ada dipikiran Sakura yaitu Sasori.

"Nona manis kenapa kau melamun di tengah suasana ramai seperti ini." Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara orang yang bertanya kepadanya dan di depan wajah Sakura orang itu melambaikan setusuk _dango_.

"S-sasori!" Teriak Sakura saat melihat siapa orang yang mengganggu lamunannya.

"_Ne_ Sakura rupanya kita bertemu lagi." Sasori tertawa dan masih terus melambaikan _dango_ di tangannya ke hadapan Sakura.

Merasa kesal Sakura lalu merebut _dango_ dari tangan Sasori dan memakannya. "Sasori-_san_! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali!"

Melihat Sakura merengut Sasori cepat-cepat menghentikan tawanya. "Sakura aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal, aku hanya ingin menawarkan _dango _kepadamu karena kulihat kau sedang kelelahan."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sasori, "kalau begitu mengapa kau hanya memberiku satu tusuk saja sedangkan perutku ini masih merasa lapar."

"Ini, kuberikan semua _dango_ ini untukmu, cepatlah dimakan." Sasori memberikan _dango-dango_ yang masih tersisa pada Sakura.

"Sasori-_san_, bagaimana keadaanmu selama ini, apakah luka-luka yang waktu itu sudah sembuh?" Sakura bertanya sambil terus memakan dangonya.

"Berkat pertolongan dan perawatan yang diberikan kalian, dalam seminggu semua lukaku sudah sembuh total. Saat ini aku bekerja sebagai _samurai_ di rumah salah satu _daimyo_." Sasori menjelaskan pada Sakura. "Sakura, aku harus segera pergi sepertinya teman-temanku sedang mencariku."

Sakura melihat ke arah mata Sasori memandang. Dilihatnya sekelompok _samurai _sedang bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang di pasar. "Sasori... kapan kita bisa bertemu kembali." Ucapan Sakura terdengar sedih, ia masih ingin berbicara dengan Sasori.

"Nanti malam kau tunggulah di kamarmu aku akan mengunjungimu." Hanya itu yang sempat Sasori katakan karena ia segera menuju ke arah teman-temannya.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu malam ini." Perkataan Sakura tidak sempat didengar oleh Sasori dan Sakura melanjutkan untuk menunggu Ino selesai berbelanja.

**oOoOoOo**

Malam harinya Sakura terus terjaga menunggu kedatangan Sasori. Rasa kantuk yang menyerang tidak ia pedulikan dan kesabarannya menunggu akhirnya membuahkan hasil saat ia mendengar ada kerikil yang dilempar ke arah kamarnya dari luar. Sakura menggeser pintu yang menuju keluar dan ia menemukan orang yang dinantinya sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang."

"Nona, seorang _samurai_ haruslah menepati janji yang telah dibuatnya." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, "aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadamu." Sakura menyambut tangan Sasori.

Dengan hati-hati mereka berdua berjalan dalam gelap untuk menghindari penjaga yang berkeliaran di setiap sudut rumah. Sakura memegang tangan Sasori dengan erat. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit sampailah mereka di sebuah bukit kecil. Sakura mengenali bahwa tempat ini adalah bukit yang ada di belakang rumahnya.

"Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai ayo duduklah di situ." Sambil terus memegang tangan Sakura, Sasori membimbing Sakura mencapai tempat yang dituju. Mereka berdua duduk di atas batang pohon yang melintang.

"Malam ini adalah bulan purnama, aku ingin melihat keindahannya." Sasori menjelaskan pada Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

Sekarang Sakura mengerti apa tujuan Sasori membawanya ke sini, rupanya ia ingin menikmati keindahan bulan purnama. Memang bukit ini tempat yang sangat cocok untuk melihat bulan. Tidak ada yang menghalangi pandangan ke langit. Mereka segera terhanyut dalam keindahan bulan purnama.

Sesudah lewat tengah malam baru mereka turun dari atas bukit dan kembali ke rumah Sakura. Sesampainya di depan kamar Sakura, Sasori mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura sangat senang. "Aku akan mengunjungimu satu minggu lagi dari sekarang, usahakan tidak ada yang tahu akan pertemuan kita ini." Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan Sasori pun lalu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya pertemuan mereka masih terus berlanjut dan masih belum ada yang mengetahuinya. Kadang-kadang Ino merasa heran ketika waktu pagi Sakura sulit untuk dibangunkan, tetapi Sakura menghapus keheranan itu dengan beralasan bahwa pada malam hari saat terbangun untuk buang air kecil ia memerlukan waktu beberapa lama untuk tertidur kembali.

Pada suatu malam Sasori mengunjungi Sakura dengan membawa bungkusan ditangannya. Ketika Sakura bertanya apa yang ia bawa Sasori hanya mengatakan akan memberikannya pada Sakura setelah mereka sampai di bukit.

"Sasori-_san_, darimana kau mendapatkan benda ini?" Sakura memandang benda yang dikeluarkan Sasori dari kain yang membungkusnya. Benda itu ternyata sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari porselen, dengan mata hijau dan berambut merah muda seperti Sakura. Boneka itu mengenakan busana gaya barat yang penuh dengan renda-renda yang manis.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari para pedagang asing itu. Apakah kau menyukainya?" Sasori mengulurkan boneka porselen itu kepada Sakura.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura menerima boneka itu dan meletakkannya di dalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat menyukainya tetapi kenapa kau memberikan boneka ini padaku?"

"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah menolongku." Sasori senang karena Sakura menyukai pemberiannya.

"Tapi aku tidak sendirian waktu menolongmu, kenapa hanya aku yang diberi?" Pandangan Sakura beralih dari boneka ke arah Sasori.

"Kaulah yang pertama kali menemukanku."

"Tapi... " bantahan Sakura langsung terhenti ketika bibir Sasori menyentuh keningnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Sasori menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih... aku juga menyukaimu Sasori." Sakura membalas pelukan Sasori dan mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat.

Wajah keduanya memerah ketika melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Sasori lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura. " Aku akan selalu melindungimu Sakura dan akan selalu kembali kepadamu." Rona kemerahan di wajah Sakura makin tampak jelas. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam.

**oOoOoOo**

Beberapa minggu sejak kejadian di atas bukit terjadilah suatu peristiwa yang akan mengubah jalan hidup Sakura dan semua orang pada masa itu.

Pada suatu malam tentara pemerintah memasuki kediaman keluarga Haruno dan menyatakan menyita semua tanah dan harta benda pemiliknya. Tentu saja Tuan Haruno tidak menerima keputusan ini. Ia memerintahkan para pengawalnya melawan pasukan tentara pemerintah. Jumlah dan kekuatan yang tidak seimbang membuat para pengawal keluarga Haruno terdesak. Banyak yang tewas dalam kejadian itu.

Sakura bersama dengan Ino berusaha lari dari kekacauan itu. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata, ia memikirkan nasib ayahnya. "Sakura-_sama,_ Tuan Besar sudah menitipkanmu padaku ayo kita segera keluar dari sini." Mata Ino juga sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Sakura pergilah, aku akan tetap berada di sini." Tuan Haruno muncul dari belakang Sakura, tubuhnya penuh dengan darah dan luka.

"Ayah... aku juga ingin tetap di sini bersama ayah." Tangisan Sakura makin kencang melihat kondisi ayahnya.

"Kau hartaku yang paling berharga, aku tidak ingin kau tewas hari ini. Mulailah kehidupan yang baru di tempat yang baru." Tuan Haruno berkata untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Sakura.

"Ayahhhh!" Sakura menjerit melihat ayahnya bergabung dengan para pengawal melawan pasukan pemerintah.

"Sakura-_sama_ ayo kita pergi." Ino menarik tangan Sakura membawanya pergi dari pemandangan yang menyedihkan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orangnya. "Sasori!"

"Sakura pergilah dari sini dan temuilah temanku Deidara di Yokohama. Ia akan membantu kalian." Sasori terus berlari sambil menggendong tubuh Sakura dan Ino menyusul di belakangnya.

"Sasori aku ingin terus bersamamu! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi!" Sakura memberontak dalam gendongan Sasori.

Sasori menurunkan Sakura dan berkata "Sakura, apa boneka porselen dariku ikut kau bawa?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tunggulah aku di kuil Shoji di Yokohama, dua purnama berikutnya aku akan menemuimu di situ." Sasori lalu berpaling pada Ino.

"Dua kilometer dari sini ke arah barat kau akan menemukan sebuah rumah makan. Beritahu pada pemilik rumah makan itu kalian adalah temanku, dan dia akan membantu kalian untuk sampai di Yokohama menemui Deidara." Ino membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Sasori-san terima kasih atas bantuanmu pada kami. Aku akan menjaga Sakura dengan baik." Sasori memandang ke arah Sakura sekali lagi sebelum kemudian melesat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**oOoOoOo**

Dua bulan telah berlalu dari malam yang mengerikan itu. Sekarang Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di Yokohama. Mereka tinggal di rumah orang yang bernama Deidara itu. Kehidupan berjalan dengan tenang dan damai. Sudah terlihat perubahan yang diakibatkan kejadian pada malam itu. Tidak ada lagi _Daimyo_ dan _Samurai_.

Sehari-hari pekerjaan Sakura dan Ino adalah membantu Deidara membuat barang-barang dari tanah liat. Sakura dengan cepat bisa menyesuaikan diri dari seorang nona muda yang tidak pernah bekerja menjadi pekerja yang rajin dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ino-_nee_, aku mau keluar sebentar." Sakura berpamitan pada Ino.

"Eh? Sakura kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino yang sedang sibuk membereskan meja makan.

"Ini sudah purnama kedua Ino-_nee_." Sakura lalu melangkah keluar dengan senyum kecil.

Langkah kaki Sakura membawanya ke kuil Shoji. Dengan cekatan ia menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke kuil. Sesampainya di atas matanya mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya dalam dua bulan ini. Sakura merasa khawatir saat sosok yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan.

"Sasori... kau di mana. Bukankah ini sudah purnama kedua?" Sakura berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

"Sakura, seorang _samurai_ akan selalu menepati janjinya." Sakura tercekat melihat ke arah datangnya suara tadi yang berasal dari atas pohon Sakura. Empunya suara itu kemudian turun dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasori, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini mengucur dengan deras.

"Aku pulang Sakura."

**The End**

**a/n** : Yosh! Ini adalah fict SasoSaku pertama saya. Fict ini saya buat untuk event ALM SasoSaku ^_^ saya menggunakan tema doll, moon, dan time. Untuk kejadian yang mengubah kehidupan orang-orang itu adalah Restorasi Meiji yang mengubah Jepang kuno menjadi Jepang yang kita kenal sekarang. Kritik dan sarannya saya terima juga kesan-kesan kalian. Makasih udah mau baca jangan lupa review yaa :D


End file.
